Sensaciones
by Lin Welt
Summary: /Este fic participa del Reto inaugural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom./ La guerra ha terminado y con ella, las diferencias entre Ángeles y Quimeras. Liraz y Ziri pueden estar juntos ahora, pero, ¿hasta que punto decidirán llegar ellos?


Este fic participa del Reto inaugural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom. Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Laini Taylor.

* * *

**Sensaciones**

* * *

Las miradas que se lanzaban decían más de lo necesario. Sus ojos se encontraban y luego se desviaban hacía cualquier parte de la habitación, dejando tras de sí un claro sonrojo en las mejillas de sus dueños.

Él decidió tranquilizarla jugueteando con sus dedos o enviándole ligeras sonrisas. Ella estaba a nada de desmayarse por los nervios.

Era extraño. Ella, a simple vista, parecía ser la feroz, la que nunca bajaba la guardia, la que lideraba las situaciones. Él era el calmado, el que se dejaba llevar aunque siempre con precaución. Ambos eran valiente y fuertes, pero lo demostraban de distinta manera.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos, ella se derretía como nieve bajo el sol. El estómago le revoloteaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas, y se odiaba por eso. En cualquier instante podían llegar enemigos y apresarlos, y luego estarían a su merced. Pero ella no pensaba en eso cuando lo tenía en frente, pensaba en eso _solo_ cuando ya se había ido y su mente volvía a estar clara.

Era tan horrible y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Había acusado a Akiva de ser tan débil y flexible por _ella_ y se había jurado a sí misma que eso jamás le sucedería. Y ahora estaba cediendo, a cada instante más.

Por un lado, sentirse así de ligera le fascinaba, junto a él todo era perfecto. Pero por el otro lado, odiaba sentirse así. Era no estar alerta. Era no ser una guerrera. Era no ser Liraz.

Ziri comenzó a acariciarle la muñeca del brazo derecho y Liraz sintió como una oleada de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Quería quitar la mano y que todo eso se acabara, pero era tan placentero, tan delicioso, que no pudo.

Entonces la miró. Directo a los ojos. Y esta vez no apartó la vista.

Liraz jadeaba y se estremecía. Sentía que no podía seguir soportando la mirada pero no quería hacerle creer que la ponía nerviosa, porque aunque así fuera, eso no era digno de ella.

Justo cuando pensaba que tendría que salir corriendo de ahí, Ziri sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tan hermosa que Liraz creyó que desfallecería.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? —su voz no sonaba juguetona ni grosera ni pervertida. Era una pregunta de verdad.

—No tiemblo —sin embargo su tartamudeo decía lo contrario.

—¿Tienes frío? —eso hizo que Liraz dejara escapar un diminuta carcajada.

—No, no tengo frío —¿cómo tenerlo? Sentía que estaba ardiendo de pies a cabeza.

—Puedo traerte una cobija —a decir verdad, no era mala idea, porque Liraz solo traía la parte de abajo de la armadura y la habitación estaba a una temperatura baja, sin embargo, ella no sentía nada de frío.

—Puedes abrazarme —dijo. Y enseguida se tapó la boca. Era lo más humillante que había dicho en su vida, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Había dicho cosas atrevidas y groseras, pero sentía que eso era rogar. Y Liraz no rogaba.

—¿_Tú_ me dejarías abrazarte? —dijo Ziri, claramente sonrojado y sorprendido.

Ella simplemente asintió.

Él, lentamente, la tomó por el codo izquierdo y la acercó a su pecho. Ella, temerosa, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Con el brazo derecho, Ziri tomó su hombro y terminó de envolverla, luego se apoyó en su cabeza. Liraz cerró los ojos y, por fin, la tensión comenzó a abandonarla.

—Debes tardarte mucho haciendo estás trenzas —dijo él después de un rato. Ella abrió rápidamente los ojos y se separó de él.

—¿Qué?

—Son muchas y parecen estar muy apretadas. Debes tardarte un poco.

—En realidad, no —dijo Liraz, claramente desconcertada por el cambio de tema.

—Nunca te he visto con el cabello suelto —dijo Ziri, pasado la mirada de su cabello a sus ojos, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

—No me gusta traerlo así, es más fácil para el enemigo atacarte.

—Yo no soy tu enemigo, al menos eso espero —dijo, aún con la mirada sobre ella.

—No, no lo eres —dijo levantando la vista hacía él—. ¿Me ayudas a quitármelas? —Ziri sonrió y luego asintió alegremente.

Comenzaron a quitar las ataduras de cada una y luego a desenredarlas. Al finalizar, el cabello le cayó ondulado y largo hasta la cintura.

No le encantaba estar así, porque sentía que la hacía ver demasiado… _mujer_, y eso era algo que detestaba, pero con Ziri no le importaba, realmente, con él nada importaba, salvo _ellos_.

Ziri, al verla, sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y a juguetear con él.

—Me gusta.

Liraz volvió a sonrojarse y bajó los ojos de nuevo, pero entonces Ziri puso una mano en su barbilla y la obligo a alzarlos.

—No tienes por qué apenarte, eres demasiado bella —la boca de Ziri estaba a dos centímetros de la de Liraz, lo que hizo que ella sintiera como una corriente atravesaba su espalda.

—Tú me haces sentir apenada —su subconsciente la recriminó por eso, ella jamás decía esa clase de cosas pero en ese momento todas sus fuerza la abandonaron y por un instante quedó a merced de él. Entonces Ziri se acercó más y más y más hasta que sus bocas se encontraron.

Fue un beso tranquilo y lento, nada salvaje pero si hermoso. Ziri la tomó por la espalda y la atrajo más hacía él. Liraz, como poseída por un impulso, llevó sus manos al cuello de él y también comenzó a atraerlo.

El beso comenzó a intensificarse hasta que sus lenguas también se vieron envueltas en el juego. Ziri, aunque temeroso pero decidido, comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa desde atrás. Liraz le enterró las uñas en el cuello pero no lo paró ni se separó de él.

Cuando terminó de desabrochar los cordones alrededor de las alas se separó un instante de ella para sacarle la mitad de la blusa por la cabeza y los brazos. Luego siguió besándola.

Después de un rato, Liraz se atrevió a hacer lo mismo con él. Desabrochó su playera y luego se la sacó por la cabeza y brazos. Entonces, completamente asustada, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Sorprendido, Ziri se quitó los zapatos y luego la ayudó hasta que ambos bajaron su pantalón junto con la playera. Ahora más entusiasmado, Ziri le quitó los zapatos a Liraz y luego le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con su blusa.

Entonces quedaron solo en ropa interior.

Ante saber eso, Liraz rápidamente se separó y comenzó a jadear. Sabía hacia donde estaban llegando las cosas, y estaba más que aterrorizada. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón regresaran a la normalidad.

Ziri le tomó una mano.

—Todo estará bien, si quieres que pare, puedo parar. No tienes que tener miedo —dijo él acariciando su mejilla. Liraz se volvió para mirarlo.

—No quiero que pares —dijo tartamudeando, porque aunque tuviera miedo, con él el miedo no era algo tan malo. Se acercó y apenas y rozó sus labios con los de él. Luego se acostó en el suelo.

Ziri lo entendió y se puso encima de ella. Siguió besándola y luego de un rato, ambos comenzaron a desabrochar los cordones de su ropa interior.

Ziri fue primero. Se bajó la parte de arriba y luego la de abajo hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Liraz se puso tan roja y nerviosa que Ziri sonrió ante tal visión. Para él lucía hermosa.

Ella clavó su mirada en su muy pronunciada erección por un largo tiempo que entonces Ziri comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Sigue —fue todo lo que dijo.

Entonces él bajó la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y luego bajó la de abajo. Ahora estaban igual.

Ziri la miró de pies a cabeza por un largo rato y Liraz sintió la necesidad de cubrir sus pechos. Pero entonces él le tomó las manos y se las apartó.

—¿Por qué te escondes? Eres hermosa

Liraz se sonrojó y luego sonrió.

—Tú también eres hermoso.

Él rió y luego se inclinó para continuar besándola. Cuando sus lenguas no fueron suficiente, ambos comenzaron a juguetear con el _otro_. Ziri bajó y besó sus pechos y su mano derecha bajó _aún_ más. Liraz hizo lo mismo con él.

Siguieron así un rato, hasta que no fue suficiente. Liraz lo empujó ligeramente para separarlo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy lista —y sin más, Ziri lo supo.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y luego entre _ella_. Liraz cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Ziri empujó, abriéndose paso. Intentó hacerlo lentamente para no causarle mucho dolor. Ella apretaba los ojos y la enterraba las uñas en los hombros. Cuando Ziri estuvo completamente adentro, se inclinó para abrazarla y besarla de nuevo.

—Lo haré lento, podemos parar cuando tú digas —Liraz asintió.

Ziri comenzó a moverse, al principio lento, pues aún le dolía, pero en cada embestida aumentaba la velocidad. Entonces comenzó a oír gemidos. Liraz enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y ella también comenzó a moverse. Ziri abrió sus alas y los envolvió a ambos con ellas. Ella lo imitó y entonces se vieron dentro de un pequeño espacio únicamente para ellos.

Ziri siguió moviéndose mientras Liraz se mordía una mano para que sus gemidos no se oyeran por todo el lugar y alguien los descubriera. Pero entonces Ziri sustituyó la mano por su boca. Jugueteó con su lengua y sus labios, luego bajó por su cuello hasta sus pechos. Liraz siguió gimiendo y jadeando hasta que Ziri le envolvió la cintura, la besó con pasión, entró completamente en ella y se quedó así durante un rato.

Ella lo sintió. Lo sintió todo dentro de ella y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, le gustó la sensación.

Ziri, sudando y jadeando, se recostó a lado de ella. Liraz, llevada por el impulso, lo abrazó por la cintura y se recostó en su pecho. Él comenzó a jugar con su cabello y a acariciarle la cabeza. Luego le tomó una mano.

—No —dijo ella rápidamente retirándola.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo amablemente él.

—Porque es la marca de tu pueblo, un pueblo al que le hice daño —dijo refiriéndose a las miles de marcas que tenía en todo el brazo.

—Yo también le he hecho daño a tu pueblo —dijo volviendo a tomar su mano—. Ésto ya no significa nada.

—Para mí sí, siempre va a significar algo. Jamás podré perdonarme lo que hice.

—Entonces déjame perdonarte yo a ti —y dicho eso comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos, cuando terminó siguió con su mano, su muñeca, su antebrazo, su brazo, y luego con su hombro y cuello, aunque ahí no había marcas. Subió por su barbilla y terminó en su boca, besándola y mordiéndole dulcemente los labios—. Estas perdonada.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Puedes volver a perdonarme? —dijo sin darse cuenta.

Ziri rió y volvió a besarla.

—Te perdonaré cuantas veces quieras, amor mío —Liraz abrió los ojos como platos ante tal sobrenombre, pero le encantó oírlo.

—¿Tú… me quieres? —dijo, nerviosa ante la respuesta.

—No —respondió Ziri. Liraz sintió como una espada se le clavaba en la espalda, pero segundos después, Ziri continuó—: Te amo. Enserio te amo, jamás había amado a alguien como te amo a ti.

Liraz comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas.

—No, no llores. ¿Dije algo mal? ¿Te hice daño? —ante su preocupación, ella sonrió.

—No, no has hecho nada malo. Has hecho todo bien, más que bien, hermoso. Lloro porque jamás me había sentido así, y se siente fabuloso —se limpió el rostro rápidamente— Yo también te amo, y creí que jamás lo diría, pero te amo, te amo demasiado.

Ziri la volvió a atraer hacia él y luego la besó. Era increíble como él lograba hacerla olvidar su armadura y bajar la guardia, sin embargo, ella sabía que junto a él jamás estaría en peligro, así que realmente, ya no importaba.

* * *

_Wow, wow, wow. Me inspiré, muchísimo. Tenía unas absurdas ganas de escribir esto desde hace UFFF espero que les haya gustado c: si me dejan un review no los mato e.e_


End file.
